Mamma Mia
by platolucy
Summary: Set in Season 10. Just your run of the mill, monster of the week case!fic (which happens to be my favorite kind of fic, by the way.) Violet Daniels returns home from college, gets asked to hold a baby at her best friend's bakery, and ends up becoming involved in a case the Winchesters are interested in. M for language.
1. Hotel California

Violet sat up a little straighter as she peered over the 2004 Honda steering wheel. U turns weren't her favorite driving maneuvers to navigate, but this one was necessary to get on to the right side of Eisenhower Avenue, and then make a quick right into the parking lot of Jacqueline's.

Every trip across the bridge and around the U turn to her best friend's business was an accomplishment, as far as Violet was concerned. The multiple car crashes she'd been through in her short life of driving were enough to prove that.

Violet parked the car in the empty and small parking lot in front of the bakery. She flapped down the mirror on the car roof and repined a loose strand of her short blonde hair. She turned and shuffled some items in the car's center console and then grabbed her cheap sunglasses that didn't sit straight on her head. She placed them on her head like a headband and leaned over the center console to reach for her messenger bag on the passenger side floor. She watched as a paper fell out of her bag onto the floor, next to an old receipt that she'd forgotten about. This didn't bother Violet as she stepped out of her car and pressed the lock down on the inside of her car door.

Violet then made her way through the gravel entrance and into the cute little bakery her best friend owned, managed, and worked regular shifts at. A little bell rung above the door to announce her arrival.

She looked around the powder-blue room that was filled with cakes and cookies to make sure that she was alone. Then, leaning back a little to gather her breath, Violet shouted, "JACK JACK, I'M HERE!" This sort of greeting from Violet was well known to all of the workers because Violet was there so often and Jacqueline usually worked in the back to prepare all of the food.

"VIE!" a more high-pitched voice than Violet's somewhat deep voice yelled from the back. A door behind the silver sparkly and glass counter swung open as Jacqueline ran through it. Violet smiled back at Jacqueline as they met for a tight hug and jumped around. "I didn't know you were coming back today," Jacqueline excitedly told Violet.

"I got the dates mixed up, me being me." Violet smiled, leaning against the counter. "I thought that I was out of school like five days later than I actually was. I didn't find out until my roommate started packing and asked why I wasn't."

Jacqueline walked behind the counter. "Only you of all people, Violet, would mix up which day she was off of college for the summer. You know normal people count down the days until they're free, right?"

"Normal people don't go back to college at age 30."

"Plenty of normal people go back to college." Jacqueline defended her friend.  
"No one goes back to become a photographer." Violet pointed to herself. "Seriously, what is that? You can't make any money as a photographer. What kind of career plan is that?"

"You've been taking pictures since we were little. Half your childhood was seen through a camera lense. It's a good thing that you're going back to do something you love. And hey, I'm the one working at her own bakery. I should be sitting behind a desk, telling other people what to do with my bakery. It gives a paycheck much nicer than the one I get now."

"Oh, you'd never be able to stand sitting behind a desk. Who would make your mini swirly cake desert things?" Violet bent back to look at the said deserts stored behind the glass in the counter.

"That's true," Jacqueline agreed.

"Which reminds me, I'm starving. The drive here from my apartment is a killer, and you know I can't drive. Mind reaching me one of those awesome things?" Violet squatted down in her red jeans to look closer at the cakes. They really were individual pieces of art. The cake slices blended beautifully into a chocolate and vanilla swirl, with drizzled icing and strawberries on top.

"Of course, as long as you agree not to pay for it." Jacqueline slid open the glass and began to reach for one of the cakes. "On second thought, these have been out all day. Lemme go finish the one I was working on in the back real quick, and it'll be all nice and fresh. Ok?" She slid the glass closed again.

"Sure thing." Violet reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her camera as Jacqueline walked through the door. "Thanks, by the way!" She often forgot to thank people when she was grateful for something and wanted to improve on showing her gratitude instead of just thinking of it.

"Not a problem!" Jacqueline called from the kitchen. "Business isn't exactly booming right now, as you can see."

Violet raised the camera to her eye and lined it up at a 45 degree angle facing the glass to get a good angle on the cakes. She adjusted the lens on her camera a bit and took a few pictures. She shifted her weight to get a different angle.

Violet lowered her camera to look at the pictures she'd taken and suddenly noticed someone standing to her left. "Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there." Violet stood up to look at the lady, who was dressed entirely in loose red fabric that draped over her head. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a soft white fabric. The image and color contrast was quite dramatic and photogenic.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, young lady." Her voice was a little raspy and had a heavy Japanese accent. Her face looked pale to Violet, but it was hard to see from underneath the red fabric.

Violet looked at the woman's baby to try to see it's face, but it seemed to be also covered by its own blanket. Just then the baby began to cry louder and louder. The woman bounced the baby in her arms to calm the child but it only seemed to make it worse. Violet took a step back, not one to be very comfortable with children, especially when they cried.

"My dear baby is always so hungry and I left his food in the car. Would you mind holding him please?" The woman stuck the baby in her hands to Violet, whom instinctively grabbed the crying child. No sooner did Violet have a grip on the crying baby than the woman turned and ran out of the door. Violet grew worried for both the child and herself in the sudden situation and awkwardly held the baby like a football.

Violet figured she'd at least try to calm the baby and tried to hold the covered baby like she'd seen other people do. "Support the head," Violet reminded herself. After a few light swings and bounces, the baby slowly stopped crying in Violet's arms.

"You see, baby?" Violet spoke softly, "I'm not a mean person. Your mom just ran off to get your bottle, which I find really weird, by the way, but I guess you'll just have to deal with that once you're older, won't you?"

Violet shifted her weight again as her right arm grew tired. "You're a heavy little baby, aren't you?" Soon after she said that both of her arms were tired and her back was being stressed. "What the hell?" Violet asked in pain as the baby grew much heavier than what a baby should weigh. "Ouch, ouch ouch, OUCH OUCH!" Violet grew terrified as the bundle she was holding grew rapidly heavy in her arms. She tried to drop the baby but was unable to as she leaned against the counter for support. It seemed to be pressing forcefully against her lower abdomen. Violet was now using every ounce of strength she had, which wasn't very much, to hold the baby. Bending her neck down to the baby, she was able to nudge a corner of the fabric on the baby's face to see…

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Violet lost control of the bundle and fell to the ground, landing hard next to what she had previously thought was a baby. Now uncovered, it was evident that she had been holding a large gray rock.

The woman's red fabric came back into her view as it hovered over the rock next to Violet's face. "Too early!" The woman whispered angrily as Violet's head began to spin, and then fall into darkness.

"Dean, I didn't say you couldn't…"

"Don't _'Dean'_ me, Sam. I'm fine!"

"We don't know that yet! And we certainly don't know how far The Mark could take you!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"Nothing's going to happen. I'm fine! I can handle it!" Dean took a step towards his brother who sat in a chair across the room. He extended his arm to display the red mark. "And if you were planning on locking me up in this motel room the whole time, why'd you let me come?"

"Because I know you, Dean, and it would have been worse to go without you. You would've come anyway."

"Yeah, you got that right." Dean defensively said, sitting down on his ugly blue motel bed.

"Look," Sam moved his long hair out of his eyes, "you can come. This nest of vamps sounds pretty gnarly anyway. I'm just…" Sam earnestly gazed up at his brother.

"I know, Sam." Dean sighed, "Believe me, I know. I'm living it." The brothers both stared at Dean's Mark for a few seconds, until Dean stood up and decided the silence was enough. "So, we packed and everything?"

"Yeah." Sam stood up and picked up the duffel he had packed with supplies.

"How big's the nest?" Dean asked as he grabbed his jacket on the bed.

"Six or seven vamps."

"Awesome. Let's go." Dean opened the door for Sam and the two walked out. He turned and locked the motel room door, then placed the key to room 128 at The Oasis Bar & Motel in one of the duffel's pockets.

A few rooms down the hallway, Sam stopped walking. "Shit, I forgot something in the room." He dug in the bag Dean was holding and grabbed the key card. "I'll be right back. You go ahead and start the car." He turned around as Dean nodded and walked toward the stairs. Sam jogged down the hallway and stopped at their room, sliding the key card through the box on the door. Sam stepped through the doorway but stopped as soon as he entered the room. It room was only illuminated by the moonlight behind him, but on the ground near the beds was an evident shadow Sam knew shouldn't be there.

He stepped in the room, one hand slowly closing the door behind him, the other removing his gun from his pocket. Sam kept his eye on the dark figure on the ground, closed the door soundlessly, and then quickly threw on the light switch. The moment the dimming lights flipped on Sam raised his gun with both hands and pointed it at where he'd been looking. Now that the lights were on, he could see that it was a teenage girl curled in a tight ball, lying on her side on the ground.

She didn't move as Sam walked closer to her, gun still raised. She seemed harmless, but the years of hunting had taught him to assume otherwise. Sam gazed at her through the sight on his gun. Her short blonde hair was a mess, her black tank was twisted around her torso, her red jeans had holes, although those may have been purposeful, and her silver flats were torn. Several small cuts and bruises went up her arms and a large bruise was on the right side of her forehead. The closer Sam looked, the more she seemed to be just a normal teenage girl.

Sam reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the flask of holy water, his hand still clasped on the gun. He flipped the cap with his thumb and with a flick of his wrist, splashed a small amount on the girl's face. The water was instant to wake her up and their eyes made immediate contact. The human reaction to the holy water was enough to confuse Sam and terrify the girl. She let out a high-pitched scream and scrambled away from Sam, cornered against the bed. Sam sprung to his feet and pointed the gun at her as his instincts went into defensive mode.

The girl covered her face and pressed herself against the bed, crying furiously and shouting, "Please, please! Don't hurt me! Don't shoot me! Don't shoot!"

Sam lowered the gun, "What's your name?"

"Violet. Please don't shoot me!" She buried her hands in her arms and tears streamed down her arms. Her whole body trembled and she was clearly terrified out of her mind.

"Hey," Sam squatted down next to Violet, "hey, it's ok." He reached out to touch her arms again as she turned around and faced him.

"Don't touch me!" She looked up and noticed the room around her. "Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything. Listen, my name's Sam. It's ok. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help."

"Help me? You were going to shoot me!" Her voice shook as her tears still streamed down her face.

"You appeared in my brother and I's hotel room." Sam tried to explain, hoping to calm her down. "I raised my gun because I didn't know what you were or if you were dangerous."

"Wha… What I was? If I was _dangerous_?" Violet moved her legs to stand up. "I gotta… gotta get out of here."

"Hang on there." Sam stood up before she did and held her arms, helping her stand up and then sit her on the bed. "You aren't going anywhere until you explain why you just appeared in our room."

"No, no." She shut her eyes and shook her head, arms wrapped around herself. "No, no, no. I gotta go. I just gotta." Violet didn't move.

"Hey, hey hey." Sam spoke softly, sitting next to her on the bed. "Look at me." Sam softly put a hand on her shoulder. "Just look at me a second." Violet slowly stopped shaking and looked up at Sam, her body still slouched. "It's gonna be alright. I won't hurt you. Ok?"

Violet nodded slightly, still scared at trusting the stranger. "Where… Where am I?"

"You're at The Oasis Bar & Motel, just outside of Wichita, Kansas."

"Kansas? How did I get to Kansas?" Violet's voice became panicked again. "I'm from Florida!"

"I don't know. But we're going to figure it out. My brother and I…"

Dean's voice came into the room as he walked towards the room. "Hey, Sammy, what's taking you so long? I coulda been there by now…" Dean walked into the room and stopped when he saw Violet on the bed. His hand moved towards his gun. "Sam's who's the kid?"

"This is Violet, Dean." He said calmly. "It's alright."

"Who is she?" Dean walked towards the two.

"I don't know. I walked in and she was just here."

"You," Dean asked bewildered, "you just walked in and she was here? And you think that's 'alright'?"

"Dean, I'm not stupid. I made sure she wasn't a…"

"I'm not a kid." Violet spoke suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You, you said I was a kid. I'm not a kid…"

"Um," Dean sat down on the other bed, "yeah you are. In my book, if you aren't old enough to drink, you're still a kid, Kid, no matter how old you think you…"

"Not old enough to _drink_ , my ass! How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know…" Dean frowned at Sam, "Fifteen, six…"

"Fifteen?" Violet asked offended, "I'm as old as you two!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Dean leaned forward. "You are _definitely_ not our age."

"We're in our thirties." Sam told Violet. "You, are definitely not."

"Well it's a nice compliment but…" Violet laughed slightly.

"Look, this is beyond the point!" Dean interrupted.

"I… don't think it is." Sam looked closely at Violet's face. "Do you have an ID, or a license or something with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea." Violet hopped off the bed and looked around for her messenger bag.

"Is this really that important? Shouldn't we be…" Dean groaned.

"Shit! I don't have my bag." Violet looked up. "Fuck, my camera's in there! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She ran her hands through her hair.

"Woah there, little lady," Dean stood up, "calm the language a bit. You can get a new camera…"

"No no, no no no. You don't understand." Violet ran over to the bed and looked underneath it. "I _need_ that camera. That's an $800 dollar camera. I need it for my thesis to graduate or else I fail and _shit,_ it has all my pictures saved on it!"

"They made you buy an $800 camera to graduate high school?" Sam asked.

"I'm not in high school, I'm in college," Violet said exasperated. She noticed a laptop sitting on a table to the right side of the room. "Look! I'll show you." Violet walked around the bed and flipped open the laptop. When she saw her reflection on the screen she screamed again.

"Enough with the screaming!" Dean yelled. Sam looked sideways at his brother, whose temper had been getting a lot shorter recently.

"I'm a teenager!" Violet stared at the screen and rubbed her face with her hands.

"That's what we've been telling you!" Dean told her slowly as if she was incapable of understanding.

"No. No I'll show you." Violet double tapped the space bar and typed in her college's web address with shaking hands. The screen changed to reveal the website homepage. Violet quickly navigated through the website and found the photography major. She clicked on the '2014 BLACK-AND-WHITE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY CONTEST WINNER' link. The window changed to reveal a black-and-white photo of two brides walking down a railroad track. Underneath was a short article about Violet and a small picture of her. "Look." Violet picked up the laptop and showed Sam and Dean. "See? That's me! I'm not supposed to look fifteen!"

The brothers looked at the picture of Violet on the computer, then back at Violet's face, and then to the picture. "Well you…" Sam was at a loss for words.

"You certainly look at least thirty in that picture, but…" Dean mumbled.

"Normally I'd be slightly offended by that comment," Violet said, "but in this circumstance I'll reply with a 'Do you see my problem?'" She shut the laptop and placed it on the bed. "What do I do? How does this even happen?"

"How about you go get some water in the bathroom," Sam started, "and calm down a bit so we can think this through."

"Ok, yeah. Hydrate." Violet nodded and walked to the bathroom, then shut the door behind her.

Dean turned to Sam and matched his confused expression. "So, no vamps then?"

Sam slowly shook his head. "The vamps can wait."


	2. The Rolling Stones

**A/N: I have been informed by my Beta that my use of discription is little to none, so I will be attempting to improve on that in the NEXT chapter. She informed me after I wrote this chapter. Also in my use of punctuation, so I will we soon reading up on that. Enjoy!**

Sam and Dean stood together, facing the bathroom door Violet had just walked through, crying her eyes out.

Dean was the first to break the silence. He turned around to Sam and held his arms open, agitated. "How stupid are you?"

"What?" Sam asked, defending himself as he turned to face his brother.

"A girl randomly appears in our motel room and you think that's _okay_? God, Sam, I know you've been a bit off your game lately, but…"

"A bit off… Dean, how dumb do you think I am? Don't answer that." Sam angrily waved his hand in front of Dean's face before he could speak. "She's not a demon, I'm not stupid. I threw the holy water on her the first moment I walked in."

"Did you test her with silver? Anything?"

"What would she be besides a demon, Dean?"

"A ton of things, Sam! A shifter?"

"Nothing that we know of _besides_ a demon would just appear in our room."

"All I'm saying is the last time someone just appeared in front of us, it was our time traveling grandfather, and we all know that didn't end well!"

"And what are the chances of that happening twice to us?"

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't wanna find out the hard way." Dean turned back to face the bathroom door as the faucet shut off. Sam remained staring at Dean, amazed at how much Dean's already short temper had been recently escalating.

Half an hour later, the two brothers and Violet were sitting in different stiff chairs, each holding their own cup of cheap motel coffee. Dean's legs were crossed and his back slouched as if he was in a reclining chair. Sam hunched forward in his own chair, his arms on his knees. Violet sat straight up in her chair. She had finally seemed to grasp onto some piece of her mind and thought she'd be able to talk to the brothers and figure out what had happened to her. All that was left was for someone to start the conversation.

"So what happened?" Dean asked, "How'd you get here?"

"I… I'd just driven home from the apartments." Recalling the recent event was much more difficult than Violet wanted it to be. Especially with the intense and focused looks she was receiving from Sam and Dean.

"What apartments?" Sam asked.

"The ones at my college in Florida. They're privately owned, but they serve as dorms for the school. Some sort of financial deal with the school… Anyway, I had just driven in state and the first thing I did was drop off my stuff at my parents' and drive to Jack Jack's bakery. My parents weren't home, so Jack Jack was the first person I saw."

"Who's Jack Jack?" Sam asked.

Dean replied for Violet. "He's her little brother. He's an infant, but he can turn into fire and stuff. Scared the shit out of the baby sitter."

Violet smiled at Dean a little. "You'd be surprised how many people don't pick up the reference."

"How can you not?" Dean tilted his head to the side and shrugged, as if he was stating the obvious.

"But yeah," Violet looked at Sam, "she's my best friend. I've known her since we were small. We shared a carpet square in kindergarten." Violet laughed a little as her emotions resurfaced. "And now she wouldn't even recognize me."

"Well, I mean," Dean offered, "technically she would because I assume she knows what you looked like as a teenager."

Sam looked at Dean. "Not helping, dude." He turned back to Violet. "So you got there. What happened next?"

"She and I talked a bit, and then she went in the back to go make me one of these little cake things she makes." Violet smiled and made a little square with her hand. "They really are little pieces of art." She put her hands back on her knees and looked down. "And then I took some pictures of the cakes, when…" Violet sat up suddenly, her eyes wide open.

"What is it?" Dean asked alert.

"There was a lady." Violet remembered. "Well, I mean I think she was."

"You think she was?" Sam asked.

"She was covered in this... long, flowy, bright red fabric. Her whole body, and I could barely see her face. She has a Japanese accent and was holding this baby, except it wasn't a baby."

Dean groaned. "So a lady who isn't a lady, and a baby who isn't a baby." He paused. "Awesome. Then what was the baby?"

Violet paused and looked at the floor again. "A rock."

"A rock?" Sam asked slowly to clarify he'd heard correctly.

"It was, I swear!" Violet looked at Sam and Dean's skeptical faces. "Look, she walked in and handed me her baby and then just ran off!" Violet usually deep voice raised in pitch and speed. "She just gave it to me, and it's face was covered too and it was crying and I don't like babies especially the crying kind, and then it calmed down and then it got really heavy and I mean like, _heavy,_ like it literally hurt to hold it I thought my arms were gonna fall off…"

"Ok." Sam raised his hand softly. "Ok, calm down for a sec. So the baby got heavy. And then what?"

"And then I fell to the ground because I couldn't support its weight. It rolled over and I saw that it was a rock. Rocks don't cry!" Violet knew she sounded crazy, but it was the truth. "And then, what's weird, well I mean _weirder_ , is that the baby didn't just get heavier," she put her hand on her abdomen, "It started pressing here _really hard_."

"Where was your friend this entire time?" Dean asked, "I'm sure you were screaming."

"It was a little hard to scream when the baby was putting that much force on me. I was just trying to hold it and stand up as best as I could. And the blenders are really loud in the kitchen so the room has to be really sound proof."

"Now I don't mean to sound insensitive here," Dean laughed a little, "but why didn't you just drop the damn rock-baby?"

"I tried!" Violet shoved her hands forward. "It wouldn't let me!" Violet slammed her hands onto her legs again, and then suddenly smiled.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Violet smiled bigger and laughed to herself. She moved her hand to cover her mouth. "What?" Sam frowned at Violet, who seemed to be holding back a laughing fit.

"Do," Violet smiled behind her hand, "do you think we could call it Rock-A-Bye-Baby?" Violet knew the pun wasn't appropriate at the time, but she needed a laugh at the moment. Sam sighed and lowered his head as Dean smiled at Violet.

"Rocksanne?" Dean asked.

"Rock Stewart?"

"Rockley Crew?"

"Guns and Rocks?"

"Sounds like the baby and his mom had a rocky relationship." Dean said proudly.

"Ok, enough." Sam said annoyed.

"Awe, c'mon, Sammy. Have a sense of humor." Dean slouched again. "The poor kid needs a laugh right now."

"Your age, remember?" Violet reminded him in a warning tone.

"Right, hard to remember." Dean apologized.

"So," Violet raised her thighs to her chest, "d'y'all have any idea how to change a girl's age? Ha, isn't that the age old question."

"Well…" Sam started to say, but didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"We could…" Dean was just as speechless.

"And that's what I thought." Violet said. She both sounded and felt defeated.

"We'll figure it out, Sam said confidently. "This isn't our first rodeo."

"It isn't?" Violet asked.

"My brother and I," Dean explained, "sorta do this thing a lot."

"You chase after Japanese women with rock babies?" Violet asked, half hoping the answer was a 'yes'.

"What?" Dean asked confused, "No, no. We deal with the supernatural. Ghosts and evil forces and what not. Like your Mommy with the rock we have here."

"'Deal'?" Violet asked concerned. "What do you mean 'deal'?"

"Well," Sam said slowly, "it usually starts with research, finding out what did this to you, how to fix this, what the monster is, and then…" Sam paused, knowing Violet didn't want to know what came next, "we kill it."

"If it's a threat, right?" Violet clarified, "Like self-defense-necessary situations?"

"Well, yeah." Dean said, "But with our luck, it usually is. And this lady doesn't seem much friendlier than the other monsters we've met."

Violet shifted in her chair, uncomfortable in the stiff silence that had settled across the small room. "That sucks." It wasn't much, but it was all Violet could say at this point.

"You have no idea." Dean said darkly.

The three sat in silence again for a few seconds before Violet spoke up again. "So, Sam, you said something about research?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Sam said hesitantly. The researching usually didn't involve the victim of the case and he wasn't sure if he wanted Violet to be exposed to all of the knowledge of the supernatural through the research.

"Great. So is that step one, then?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, "but you can leave the researching to us. We can handle this."

"Great," Violet leaned back in her chair, "research bites. No offense, but I couldn't research as nearly much as y'all seem to do."

"I completely understand." Dean agreed.

Sam sat up. "Oh shit."

"What?" Dean asked worried.

"I forgot my laptop charger."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked sternly.

Sam walked over to a bag thrown on the floor under a table, picked it up and dug through it. He through the bag back on the ground. "Not in there, and the laptop's about to die."

"Good thinking, Sam," Dean said angrily, "Now how are we supposed to do anything?"

"We could go to a library." Sam defended himself again.

"But the fact that you forgot it." Dean stood up and began to raise his voice. "What's next, Sam? The badges? The salt? Your gun?"

Sam turned to Violet, who was looking anywhere but at the two fighting and had sunk as far as was possible into her stiff chair. "Can you give us a minute, please?"

"Uh huh." Violet quietly agreed and quietly shot off to go into the bathroom again.

Sam and Dean didn't break eye contact until Dean turned around and ran his hand through his hair. "It's just a charger," Dean reminded himself.

"It's just a charger," Sam confirmed. "Dude are you ok?"

"Clearly not." Dean rubbed his arm with The Mark. "Damn, I hate this thing."

"Me too, Sam agreed. "We'll get it off…"

"Dude, not again. Not right now."

"Well, then when, Dean?"

"Hey," Violet's deep voice peeped timidly from behind the bathroom door, "can… can I come out now?"

"In a sec, Dean stiffly called back.

Sam sighed, "And I had an idea that you aren't gonna like."

"This'll be good."

"We _could_ go to a library and look up whatever turned Violet. Or we could just…"

"No." Dean said sternly and stepped toward Sam.

"Dean, I think I read something about a rock and a Japanese lady…"

"We are not taking the kid to the bunker."

"I don't like it either, but this would go by much faster if we just…"

"Faster, my ass," Dean argued. "It's the HQ of monster info. If she's a monster, we'd be literally 'bringing that home'. And if she's just a girl and not a monster, we're not putting her in the middle of this."

"I'm not saying let her read every book and show her the dungeon, Dean. And there's not much more she can get into right now. She just got… reverse 13 Going on 30ed…"

"She what?" Dean asked.

"She… Never mind," Sam said. "Dean I don't like it either, but she just lost her entire life. She can't use any of her IDs, she can't drive, buy anything, go back home…"

"Fine," Dean reluctantly agreed. "But you're responsible for her."

"I don't like it just as much as you do." Sam reminded him.

"Now?" Violet interrupted from behind the door to remind the brothers that she was still there.

"Yeah." Dean answered frustrated. Violet walked out slowly, carefully looking at the two men's faces to check if the room was safe.

"So, Violet," Sam tiredly picked up his bag and slowly put his laptop in it, "how do you feel about a little road trip?"


	3. Another Brick in the Wall

**A/N: Heya heya! So summer throws my schedule off of wack, but you don't wanna hear about that. You wanna hear about the large paragraphs to come! The only things I've written in the past year are plays and scripts, which are mostly dialogue, which I think is the reason for the lack of description in the previous chapters. So this is me attempting to describe! BTW, I'm reading LOTR, so just tell me if there's too much description. We all know what that can do to a reader... So tell me if I should continue with this much description, do less, or find a medium. I thank you all for going in this literate journey with me! I may or may not go back and edit the previous chapters once the story is done. Peace!**

Violet slowly trailed behind the two brothers and closed the smeared glass doors of the motel foyer. Sam and Dean walked confidently through the parking lot as Violet took her time. She craned her neck to look around at her surroundings, holding her elbows and shuffling her feet. The small graveled and cracked parking lot lifted dust onto her torn and ruined silver flats. The midsummer Kansas sun lit up her short blonde hair and bare shoulders. She squinted at the faded and peeling powder blue motel walls. The fact that she had somehow materialized in a strange place that she was completely unfamiliar with baffled and scared her.

Sam turned around to look at Violet as Dean unlocked the car. She was slowly making her way towards them. "Hey, you coming?" Sam called to her. He opened the passenger door and put one leg in.

"Yep," Violet replied, jogging the few feet that were left between her and the shiny black car. Sam and Dean both entered the car as Violet carefully rested her hand on the back seat door. She quickly contemplated whether or not it was a smart decision to get into the car with two complete strangers but soon decided that because of her situation, Sam and Dean were her best bet. She opened the old door and plopped down on the black leather seats, slamming the door next to her. She buckled herself in and prepared for the drive to a place she knew nothing of.

Violet sat in the backseat and watched Sam and Dean as they acted as if she was not there. Dean was backing the car out of the parking lot and focusing on the road ahead of him and Sam was scrolling on his phone. Violet moved to do something on her phone, just to pass the time, but she remembered that her phone and bag were most likely still at Jacqueline's bakery.

Dean turned the car onto the road as Sam held down a button on his phone. "Directions to—"

"Nope," Dean cut in, "Sam I told you about that damn thing."

"Just use the GPS, Dean."

"I know how to navigate through Kansas."

"It'll cut off half an hour of the drive. Look." Sam held the phone screen up to Dean.

"I know how to get to Lebanon from here." Dean turned the corner.

Violet watched as the two brothers bickered, not sure whether or not her input was welcome. "Lebanon?"

Dean's green eyes glanced in his rear view mirror at Violet. "Yeah, that's where we're headed." Dean glanced in the mirror again. "Ever been to Kansas?"

Violet shook her head. "I've hardly been out of Florida. Except for an awkward family reunion or two."

"You got family?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Violet replied. "A mom and a dad, and a cousin or two and whatnot. Think there's a step or something in there somewhere." Violet looked ahead at the interstate's road. A sign flew by that read 'US 81-N'. "So how far exactly until we get to…"

"Bout three and a half hours," Dean said.

"We'll be there in three," Sam turned and told Violet, his brown hair pushed behind his ear.

"Four, if you use that damn thing."

"Dean, the phone makes it easier, not harder."

Violet smiled a little as the two continued to banter. They reminded her of Jacqueline and herself when one of them was hungry. Violet shifted to the left and leaned against the vibrating door and peered out the window. The long interstate road flew by her as she was taken from one unknown place to another. The presence of the two men and Violet's pride were the only things keeping her from crying on the leather seats. She had no way to contact her family, and definitely no way to explain to them what had happened to her. Their phone numbers were stored in her phone that was left in Florida, along with her camera and entire career future. She couldn't drive, buy food, or live the life she'd made over the past 30 years.

Thankfully, Violet hadn't physically changed very much since she was a teenager. Her hair was still short and light blonde, her natural color, and her eyes still sparkled dark brown. Her black tank and red ripped jeans were 3 sizes two big on her now because of the weight she'd gained in college, but her shoes still fit. She was now reluctantly back in her awkward, high schooler, teenage years.

Violet had handed her entire life into the hands of two 6 foot, brother, monster hunting strangers in the hopes that they would be able to find out whatever had happened to her and whoever the covered Japanese lady was. She curled her legs into her chest and closed her eyes for a moment. This was going to be the longest car ride of her life.

Violet opened her eyes after a short nap and painfully pried her head off of the car door. She rubbed her neck and tried to loosen the muscles that had tensed in her neck from sleeping in the unnatural position. She looked forward and saw that Dean was still driving the car and was tapping a beat on the steering wheel. Sam was resting his head against the passenger window, breathing softly in a deep sleep.

Dean stopped tapping on the wheel when he noticed that Violet was awake. "You're up," he said.

"Yep," she replied in the same flat tone. The two sat in silence for a moment. "You mind finding a station?" Violet asked politely.

Dean reached over and turned on the radio. As soon as a song started playing he shut it off. "Violet, right?"

"Yep," Violet said again, worried for her sake.

"Listen, something about you doesn't sit right with me."

"I don't blame you," Violet agreed.

"Sam and I have been through a lot together, and if there's anything I've learned, it's that you don't trust someone who just appears in your motel room. Sam seems to think you're just fine, and this is just a normal case. But I trust—" Dean glanced at The Mark, "—my gut." Violet sat still as Dean continued, "So listen. There's a bag on the floor to your right." Dean glanced at Sam. "Get the flask, blade, and fire poker in there."

Violet complied and leaned over the seat. She reached into a dirty duffel bag and set the flask down next to her. "Dude, you keep a fire poker at hand?"

"Get the blade, now."

Violet cautiously placed the poker next to the flask, and then gently picked up the blade. The hilt had small dark stains that matched the ones on the flask and fire poker next to her. She placed the blade softly on the seat also.

Dean turned the steering wheel and made a left turn. "Ok, now unscrew the flask and take a drink."

"Why, what's in it?" Violet asked worried.

"Relax, it's just water."

Violet unscrewed the top and peered inside the flask, swishing the water around a bit. She poured a little into her mouth as Dean watched her in the rear view mirror.

"Ok. Now pick up the blade," Dean ordered. Violet's shaking hand picked up the blade. "Now touch it."

Violet looked down at her hand and then looked at Dean. "I… I am."

"Not the," Dean sighed, "the metal part, Violet. The _actual_ blade."

"Oh." Violet touched the blade with her left hand, waiting for something to happen. "Ok. Now what?"

Dean looked at her through the mirror again. He relaxed in his seat, but seemed a little disappointed at the fact that he'd been wrong. "That's it," he said. "You can put the stuff back in the bag."

Violet opened the bag and did so. She crossed her legs and looked at the back of Dean. "What was that for?"

"Just a few tests," Dean answered, "to make sure you aren't a monster, demon…" Dean frowned and peered over the car hood. He sat back down and turned right.

"Do I seem like the demon type to you?" Violet laughed nervously.

"Demons possess," he explained, "They come in all shapes and ugly forms." Dean's voice trailed off as he watched a road sign pass by him.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Nothing."

"What?" she pressed.

"Nothing."

Sam's breathing suddenly increased as he stretched his muscles and woke up. "Where are we?" he asked sleepily. He sat up and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"We're almost there," Dean replied very confidently.

Violet folded her arms and looked at Sam. "I call bullshit."

"Excuse you?" Dean glanced back at Violet.

"You heard me," she said. "I don't wanna get lost in fuckin' Kansas."

"We aren't…" Dean's voice grew stern, " _lost_."

"Oh." Violet softened her deep voice. "You just took a wrong turn."

"Sure," Dean confirmed.

"Or five."

Sam took out his phone again. "Dean, I know you hate it, but…"

"Fine, whatever. Just mute the bitch." Dean switched lanes. "Phones aren't supposed to talk. Just tell me what exit to take and I'll know where to go."

An hour later than what the drive from Wichita to Lebanon was supposed to take, the three finally pulled up to The Bunker's entrance. Dean parked the car and removed the key. The three of them sat in the car as Sam's phone beeped.

"You have reached your des…"

"I swear to God," Dean threatened and walked out of the car. He shoved the car keys in his jeans pocket and slammed the car door, enough to make a scene but not to damage the door. Sam and Violet sat and watched as Dean stormed into The Bunker.

"I hate to be that person," Violet said, "but…"

"He's just going through some shit right now." Sam sunk down in his seat a little.

"How 'bout you?" Violet asked kindly. "You going through some shit?"

He turned to look at Violet and smiled a little. "Aren't we all?"

Violet smiled stiffly. "Aren't we all." She unbuckled her seat belt and scooted over to the middle seat to show Sam that her pants were three sizes too big. "Man, what I wouldn't do to gain thirty pounds and twenty years right now."

Sam laughed and unbuckled himself, getting out the car and closing the door. Violet followed his actions. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed how desolate they were. "It's not suburbia," Sam sighed, "but…"

"I get it," Violet finished for him. "I've practically lived out of a shack for the past four years. College housing, dude… It's inhumane."

Sam smiled briefly as he remembered his own subpar Stanford dorm he'd earned through a scholarship. "Hey," Sam said, "you ready for the grand tour of The Bunker?"

"Sounds like I'm about to be lead to my death," Violet said calmly. She turned to face Sam and leaned against the car. "You gotta realize how freakish this is for me, right?"

Sam smiled charmingly. "Freakish is the Hunter normal. You're safe here."

"Sounds comforting." Violet nodded. "Alright, Sam. Lead the way."

The two walked around the black Chevrolet and made sure the doors were locked, then Violet followed Sam into The Bunker. Sam turned and closed the door behind them as Violet made her way down the metal stairs. She took one step at a time and gazed around the room. Sam stood at the top of the stairs and waited for Violet to make her way down. He followed after her as she began to walk into the next room.

"Impressive." Violet frowned. "Man, I could take some sweet pics of this place with my camera."

"Uh, yeah—" Sam walked ahead of her. "—no. It's kinda a _secret_ bunker."

"Of course it is." Violet sat down in a chair at one of the large wooden tables. Sam sat down in a chair across the table from her. The two turned as Dean entered the door, holding an open beer in his right hand and two unopened in his left. "Mind if I take ya up on one of them?" Violet asked.

"Help yourself." Dean sat down in another chair and slid a beer to Violet and Sam. Dean, Sam, and Violet each took a deep drink of their beers. Dean placed his empty bottle on the table. "Research time?"


End file.
